Amnesia
by Azara1999
Summary: Amnesia, esa palabra que te puede cambiar la vida, no recordar nada, no saber nada, ser realmente un desconocido tú mismo, y el mundo, esto es lo que yo soy ahora, esa palabra me cambiará la vida, pero tengo que ser fuerte, para y por recuperar mi vida pasada, y no perder todo aquello que me importaba y me importará.
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia

_Hola pues aquí estoy con mi primer fanfic asdsasdsa_

_Por favor no sean demasiado duros conmigo, pues yoo…. Soy fanduber y no se escribir fanfics pero me hacía ilusión y pues… aquí estoy xD_

_Bueno la pareja será MikuoxRin así que si no os gusta os invito amablemente a salir y no leer este fanfic, no quiero comentarios ofensivos por ser esta pareja la protagonista, am y las edades se irán dando en los capítulos._

_Bueno Yessica mi querida hermanita y Elena mi querida amiga kawaii os dedico este fanfic ya que Elena a ti y a mí nos gusta esta pareja, y Yessica ya sé que sigues siendo fiel al RinxLen al igual que yo, pero hoy te pique con MikuoxRin, o dios yo me pique con ellos hace 1 mes xD os dedico este fanfic ya que sois mis personitas importantes :D_

_Espero que os guste ^^_

_Amm la que narra es Rin xD_

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation**

* * *

Desperté, abrí mis ojos lentamente, cuando mi vista se adaptó pude distinguir a tres personas, dos de ellas me miraban con asombro, y poco a poco desaparecía la tristeza en sus ojos y empezaban a tener un destello de esperanza, la otra persona me miraba fijamente e intentaba identificar cada una de mis reacciones.

Me sentía extraña por sus miradas hacía mí, no reconocía ninguno de ellos, ni al lugar en el que estaba, aunque ahora que me daba cuenta, yo… ¿quién soy? No recuerdo mi nombre, edad, voz, no recuerdo nada… No sé quién soy, no sé nada, tengo miedo, es algo extraño, y logro notar algo húmedo que pasan por mis mejillas, son lágrimas, estoy llorando…

Esas personas que están frente a mí se extrañaron, una de ellas se acercó a mí, ella era una mujer de edad media, era rubia con ojos azules, eran tan hermosa que aparentaba ser una chica de 20 – 25 años, aunque tenía marcas de sueño y un rostro cansado, además que se podía distinguir el color carmesí en sus ojos, marca de haber llorado, sin saber porque eso me entristeció gravemente y comencé a llorar con más fuerza, ella me miraba tiernamente y acarició mis mejillas borrando todo rastro de mis lágrimas, ese acto me tranquilizó enormemente, aunque yo aún seguí sollozando, ella me abrazo fuertemente y maternalmente, esto me sorprendió, pero fue una sensación muy cálida y tranquilizante, sin saber cómo, yo estaba tranquila como si nunca hubiese llorado, ella se alejó un poco de mí, lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

-Dime cariño, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Yo… No sé quién soy, no recuerdo nada, yo… Lo siento no conozco a ninguno de ustedes - dije cerrando mis ojos con dolor.

Esa hermosa mujer me abrazo muy fuerte, como si su vida dependiese de ello, y comenzó a llorar, es ese momento sentí una gran punzada en mi corazón, una de las otras dos personas que estaban en la misma habitación, se sentó como si algo en su interior hubiese sido destruido de la forma más brutal existente, él era un hombre de edad media, pero pasaba lo mismo que con la mujer que ahora mismo estaba abrazándome y llorando desesperadamente, era tan atractivo que parecía realmente más joven, su mirada estaba llena de dolor, desconociendo la razón sentí otra gran punzada en el pecho, y la persona restante, al igual que los anteriores era de edad mediana, pero a diferencia de ellos a él si se podía notar su edad, iba vestido con una bata blanca, supongo que sería un doctor por la vestimenta, entonces él se acercó a mí y…

-Por favor señora Kagamine le pido que se siente al lado de su marido. – dijo con seriedad, pero con amabilidad, ella se alejó de mí y le hizo caso – haber señorita, dice que no recuerda nada, ¿ni su nombre siquiera? – habló esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

- No señor, cuando desperté me di cuenta que mi mente estaba en blanco y no recordaba nada, yo me asuste y cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando. – Dije tranquilamente – pero cuando esa señora me abrazo sentí algo muy cálido y me tranquilicé.

- Ya veo, es bueno saber lo que sientes – me dijo y sonrió levemente.

- Doctor nos puede decir lo que le pasa a Rin – dijo con la voz rota, y sentí otra gran punzada, pero… espera dijo ¿Rin?

- Mi nombre es… ¿Rin? – dije con duda, me gusto ese nombre, era muy bonito.

- Si ese es tu nombre, ¿no te parece bonito? – me dijo la mujer llena de ternura,

- Si... – le dije mirando hacía el suelo mientras me sonrojaba.

- Rin – me dijo el doctor y yo le mire – ellos son León y Lily Kagamine, ellos son tus padres, tu nombre es Rin Kagamine y tienes 15 años, hace un mes sufriste un accidente, un coche te atropelló, aunque las heridas fueron leves caíste en coma, y es ahora cuando despertaste, pero por lo que parece sufre de amnesia, es decir perdiste la memoria, pero no es seguro que sea permanente, tus recuerdos pueden volver en cualquier momento, por eso vendrás aquí al hospital cada cierto tiempo e intentaremos hacer que tus recuerdos vuelvan, ¿está bien pequeña? – me dijo serio pero a la vez dulcemente.

Amnesia, esa palabra que te puede cambiar la vida, no recordar nada, no saber nada, ser realmente un desconocido tú mismo, y el mundo, esto es lo que yo soy ahora, esa palabra me cambiará la vida, pero tengo que ser fuerte, para y por recuperar mi vida pasada, y no perder todo aquello que me importaba y me importará, porque los sentimientos no cambian, y eso me quedo comprobado en cuanto las reacciones que tuve hace unos instantes atrás.

- Yo voy a volver a venir aquí, voy a luchar para recuperar mis recuerdos, mi vida y no hacer daño a la gente a la que le importo y viceversa – dije con una gran seriedad y al final sonreí – Entonces... ¿Puedo llamarlos mamá y papá? – les dije a las dos personas en las que hace un momento me enteré que eran mis padres, ellos se miraron entre sí y con una gran sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos me afirmaron, esto realmente me hizo muy feliz.

El tiempo en el hospital paso rápido y mientras íbamos hacia casa me enteré que tenía un hermano gemelo que yo era la mayor y éramos muy unidos, pero que una semana antes del accidente el junto a todos los chicos del colegio fue a un campamento de música, las chicas lo hicimos un mes antes que ellos, ya que según las fechas el campamento era femenino o masculino, pero nunca mixto, mi hermano no sabía nada de mi accidente ya que no le dijeron nada para que no se preocupara, y siempre que llamaba tenían una excusa, parece ser que mañana llega y tendremos que ir a por él y unos amigos suyos al aeropuerto a recogerlos, pero no iremos solos, también vendrá una chica y su familia que irá a recoger a su hermano, y bueno también quiere verme pues según me conto mamá, si mamá ya le digo así, y me gusta llamarla de esa manera, bueno según me dijo éramos las mejores amigas, y estuvo muchas veces en el hospital, más bien la mayoría del tiempo.

- Esta es la casa, ¿te gusta Rin? – dijo con toda la dulzura del mundo.

La mire y… oh Dios mío, era una mansión, estaba envuelta de hermosos jardines con las más llamativas flores, la casa era blanca con pinturas que la hacían resaltar, cuando entramos se podían distinguir los muebles de calidad, todo refinado, era realmente hermosa, no podía describirla con palabras pues me quedaría corta.

-Papá me encanta, creo que ya me enamoré de ella – dije con ojos ilusionados.

- Jaja eres tan adorable mi pequeña – me abrazó fuertemente.

Después fuimos a cenar, la comida era deliciosa, es como si fuera un sueño, lo que me entristecía era no poder recordar nada, pero por eso lucharé para recuperar mis recuerdos.

- Papá, mamá ya es tarde y mañana tendré que levantarme temprano para ir a recoger a mi gemelo y sus amigos, creo que debería irme ya a dormir, aunque ya dormí por un mes – dije levantándome de la mesa y con un tono chistoso.

- Está bien cariño – me dijo mi madre y se acercó y me besó la mejilla, mientras mi padre nos miraba enternecido y se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una gran sonrisa.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, aunque ya lo había visto me sorprendí de nuevo, era tan hermoso, me encantaba, constaba de una cama de matrimonio, un armario empotrado, un escritorio, un hermoso tocador y estaba lleno de fotos de momentos felices de mi vida y un hermoso balcón que me conectaba al exterior y el color que realmente resaltaba era el color violeta, era hermoso, también había una puerta que conectaba a mi baño el cual estaba dividido en dos partes, una era la parte dedicada a bañarse y estaba constituida por, una ducha, por si me apetecía un baño rápido, una bañera pues si quería que mi baño fuera más tranquilo y un jacuzzi para relajarme. La segunda parte estaba dedicada al aseo diario y a… Bueno esto se me hace un poco vergonzoso decirlo… Bueno pues a hacer tus necesidades, realmente toda la casa era hermosa.

Me fui lentamente al armario y cogí un pijama para dormir, fui hacia la cama y me acosté, ya era hora de irse a dormir pues mañana sería un día muy largo.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, y si no hay comentarios que me digan que la siga no creo hacerla, ya que es triste tener un fanfic sin lectores TTwTT_

_Que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche xD _


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevas personas

_Wahhhh!  
__siento mala persona, siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre la pereza y el poco tiempo que he tenido TTwTT  
_os dejo mi face por si quereis preguntarme sobre el fic o quereis ser mis amigos ^^

_Azara Sato y bueno mi imagen es de una matryoshka (dibujada por mi, inspirada en la cancion de vocaloid)_

_Este cap se lo dedico a Karin que tenia muchas ganas de leerlo jaja la quieroo muchoo 3_

**VOCALOID Y UTAU NO ME PERTENECE **

* * *

-PI PI PI PI PI...

Comenzaba a quejarme al escuchar ese espantoso ruido, espere un poco para ver si paraba pero al ver que no me levante de mala gana y descubrí de dónde provenía, era la primera vez que escuchaba un despertador, pero ya odiaba su sonido, si solo ayer nada más ver su nombre me daba mala espina, acerqué mi mano al despertador y lo apagué, iba a acostarme de nuevo…

-PAM! – La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a alguien que por la oscuridad de la habitación no pude distinguir.

-¡Hoy hace un día precioso si, si, quitamos las cortinas, no, no se quitan, se corren que si no se tarda mucho y luego hay que ponerlas, si hace un día soleado, perfecto para ir al aeropuerto! –decía, bueno más bien gritaba, ella era de estatura alta, bueno más alta que yo, tiene un largo pelo de color aguamarina cogido en dos largas coletas a los lados, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su pelo, ella era muy bonita, no me extrañaría que tuviera muchos admiradores, y empezó a acercarse a mí, creo que me está dando un poco de miedo- Ohh Rin ya estabas despierta, eso es nuevo, siempre te costó mucho levantarte –me dijo esta vez tiernamente –bueno Rin ya sé que no me recuerdas, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí contigo como las mejores amigas que éramos – otra vez, no quiero ver eso otra vez, esa expresión llena de dolor, no más, no quiero verla más.

-Miku... es cierto que no recuerdo… pero ahora mismo tengo unas ganas enormes de abrazarte, y estoy muy feliz de verte – le dije abrazándola fuertemente, pero ella me separó rápidamente y me dijo con una cara asombrada.

-Rin sabes mi nombre…

-Si mi madre me conto de ti - le dije y ella me abrazo fuertemente, estuvimos abrazadas unos minutos hasta que ella me separo.

-Tienes que vestirte y desayunar no creo que quieras ir al aeropuerto en pijama y con hambre, además tendrás que conocer y recordar los nombres de bastante gente, será un día duro para ti –me dijo tiernamente, a lo cual yo reaccione, y corriendo fui al armario y cogí unos jeans claros, una camisa rosa con el logo de ''DC'' una sudadera con cremallera blanca de pull and bear, y unas converse rosas, fui al tocador y me peiné recogiendo mi flequillo con unas horquillas y una coleta alta, si me puse ropa cómoda, Miku también iba con ropa cómoda, ella llevaba una sudadera verde de un oso muy mono, unos jeans negros y unas bambas blancas, después de que terminé bajamos a la cocina donde me esperaba el desayuno, amm si unas criadas fueron a arreglar mi habitación, es por eso que no la recogimos, Miku y yo desayunamos juntas, pues me esperó ya que quería desayunar conmigo, el desayuno constaba de leche con cereales, bueno un después fuimos a la calle donde nos esperaban mis padres y los suyos, su madre tenía el pelo largo y azul que hacen juego con sus ojos del mismo color y su padre era de gran altura, su pelo al igual que sus ojos eran verdes, nos saludaron y nos acercamos a los coches, Miku y yo nos fuimos en el coche de mi padre pues queríamos ir juntas, luego de una hora de viaje por fin llegamos al aeropuerto.

El aeropuerto era enorme y estaba lleno de gente y Miku y o casi nos perdemos más de una vez, estuvimos esperando media hora para que los pasajeros de ese viaje, yo estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer ni decir, debo admitir que estaba asustada y mis manos temblaban, y entonces escuche a Miku gritar.

-¡MIKUO! – y se lanzó encima de un chico, supongo que sería el nombrado, cuando lo miré mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y fuerte, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y me puse más nerviosa aun, él se parecía bastante a Miku solo que él era muchísimo más alto, y tenía el pelo corto como la mayoría de los chicos y sus fracciones eran bastante masculinas y estaba muy bien dotado de cuerpo.

-Hola Rin – dijo alguien y me gire al sentido de dónde provenía la voz, cuando lo vi quede petrificada, era la misma imagen que yo pero en masculino, entonces recordé lo que papá y mamá me contaron sobre mi gemelo – yo soy Len, tu hermano gemelo – se acercó más a mí y me abrazó tiernamente, en ese instante sentí una explosión de sentimientos, alegría, amor, tranquilidad, emoción, calidez... y muchas otras más realmente era agradable estar entre sus gentiles brazos, estuvimos así durante unos minutos, los cuales no sabía nada del exterior, hasta que poco a poco Len comenzó a separarme de él mismo, me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hacia donde estaban todos, allí estaban mamá, papá, Miku, sus padres y otros chicos, los cuales me miraban a mí y Len con una sonrisa.

-Hey Rin, tiempo sin vernos, yo soy Kaito Shion, y nos conocemos desde que eras una canija devora naranjas, amm si y siempre me llamaste Kaito-oniichan, ajam no somos hermanos, pero siempre me llamaste así, y eso ya es un gran logro porque no llamas así ni Len –me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza – pero es lo que hay cuando me amas más a mí -me dijo con un tono gracioso, y se ganó un golpe de parte de Len, eso fue bastante cómico, y bueno ahora que me fijaba en él, pues era de pelo y ojos azules, alto y de cuerpo fornido, sonrisa amable y un aura muy agradable, me sentí muy bien cuando me habló de esa manera, parece una persona muy divertida.

- Hola Rin, yo soy Luki Megurine y soy el hermano pequeño de tu profesora de música, bueno en realidad está en prácticas de universidad, no es tan vieja tiene 20, pero bueno, tiene muy mal genio, pero es un secreto no se lo digas –me dijo guiñándome el ojo, él era alto de ojos azules del color del cielo, y pelo rosa, una rara combinación, pero atraía además de ser muy masculino en cuerpo y personalidad, yo le sonreí en respuesta.

-Bueno pues yo soy Ted Kasane, y bueno aunque no tuvimos mucha relación, espero que te recuperes pronto – me dijo bastante dulce, él era muy alto, como todos, dios todos eran altos menos Len, pobrecito puede que tenga complejo, con este pensamiento me reí un poco, de aspecto era de fracciones duras pero amigables, y pelo largo atado en una coleta, con unos tirabuzones al final, sus ojos al igual que su pelo era de un rojo intenso.

- Hola mi nombre es Ren Ikune, encantado – me dijo con algo de frialdad, Kaito-oniichan me miró y me dijo con la mirada que él era así, bueno le sonreí en respuesta, este chico era de pelo marrón atado en una coleta y era liso, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules del color del cielo, pero en sus fracciones se notaba que era muy serio.

- Rin – al oír esa voz mi cabeza se movió rápidamente, y lo que vi me dejo perpleja, era el chico al que hace unos instantes Miku abrazó, y se le tiró encima literalmente, esas sensaciones azotaron mi corazón fuertemente de nuevo – Mi nombre es Mikuo Hatsune - ¿Hatsune? El mismo apellido de Miku, y sus nombres se parecen… - Soy el hermano mayor de Miku, esta chica idiota sin cerebro – tras decir esto se ganó una mirada asesina de la aludida – Bueno, sé que lo que estás pasando es algo muy difícil, pero seguro lo afrontas y superas rápidamente con ese carácter que tienes – me dijo, y se acercó a mí, creo que mi corazón va a estallar, cuando de pronto me susurra algo – pequeña~ - en ese momento mi cuerpo se puso rígido, y me puse roja, pero esta vez de furia.

-¡Yo no soy pequeña! – le dije muy enfadada.

Todos empezaron a reírse como si fuera algo normal, parece como si esto pasara habitualmente, bueno debo tranquilizarme, pero no sé cómo por llamarme de esa manera me puse así… esto es realmente raro, muy raro al menos para mí, pero todavía me pregunto cuáles eran esos sentimientos, con que nombre se definirían, estuve un tiempo pensando hasta que…  
-¿Rin? – Miku me sacó de mis pensamientos – vamos, iremos a dejar a todos en sus casas, deben descansar, yo que tú aprovecharía para tener un tiempo con Len, el realmente debe estar triste por el hecho de que no le recuerdes – yo asentí, Miku realmente tenía mucha razón.

Y como dijo Miku fuimos dejando a cada chico en sus casas, nosotros llevamos a Ted y Kaito-oniichan, y la familia de Miku y Mikuo, a Ren y Luki, cuando llegamos a casa en la sala principal había un chico, rubio, muy alto y parecido a Len y a mí, solo que él tenía el pelo corto y el flequillo cogido en horquillas al igual que yo, se giró y nos miró con una sonrisa, se acercó hacia mí, y me abrazo lentamente y fuertemente.

-Rin, por fin estas bien, estaba tan preocupado por ti, me alegro que estés en buen estado, yo soy Rinto vuestro hermano mayor – se alejó de mí y me miro muy tierno, demasiado para un chico diría yo.

- Chicos porque no le enseñáis a Rin la ciudad – dijo mi mamá

Y eso fue lo que hicieron, me sacaron a rastras se podría decir, la verdad me hicieron un gran recorrido, comimos en un restaurante, Rinto nos invitó, mamá le dio dinero para que lo hiciera, lo pasamos muy bien, me hablaron sobre el pasado, por petición mía, todo era genial, cuando llegamos a casa cenamos, la cena fue muy viva y divertida, después nos fuimos a dormir, y recordé las palabras de Miku ''yo que tú aprovecharía para tener un tiempo con Len, el realmente debe estar triste por el hecho de que no le recuerdes'', sonreí y fui hasta el cuarto de Len, toqué la puerta, y al escuchar el adelante de parte de Len, abrí la puerta y miré a Len.

-Len… ¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo? – le dije un poco tímida.

-Rin, sabes que puedes siempre que quieras – me dijo muy tierno, me acerqué a él y él me abrazó, dormimos juntos y abrazados toda la noche, realmente era un sensación cálida, sentí un fuerte sentimiento de hermandad, estaba tan cómoda, hasta que como el día anterior, sonó ese odioso despertador, Len abrió los ojos lentamente y con una sonrisa me dijo, ve a cambiarte hoy tenemos que ir al instituto, en ese instante entre en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, me puse muy nerviosa, Len lo notó, y me abrazó muy fuertemente, y me dijo con voz cálida.

-Todo estará bien yo estaré allí.

Dios, aunque Len me dijera eso tenía un poco de miedo, pero debo afrontarlo, solo es un día de instituto, unas horas, ¿qué podría salir mal?

* * *

**Sakiiiiiru 3:** me alegro que te gustara Elee despues de todo era para tii, teeq.

**Yoshina Rin**: madre mía cuando vi tu comentario me emocioné de lo lindo, jajaj estaba que me moria aaaaaaassa  
-rueda- wiiiiiiii

**Natsuki:** me alegro tanto que te gustara sempai ^^

**Guest:** bueno pues aqui tienes el capitulo espero que te guste.

**Rin Sakura:** Si lo se, es por eso que me anime a hacerme una cuenta y a subir una historia, me alegra muchisimo que ames mi historia, esto es algo muy importante para mi, gracias por leer.

Y gracias a todos mis lectores anonimos ^^


End file.
